


found in a human

by l_moongod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First work - Freeform, Its all an expirement really, M/M, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_moongod/pseuds/l_moongod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't taste of sunshine or stardust but rather of beer and too much sugar. They didn't kiss in front of a waterfall or near the Eiffel tower but rather on hood of the human's beloved car.</p><p>It was perfect, though said human would argue that it was hardly romantic at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found in a human

There once was a man made of tin. He had no brain nor a heart. Only hands and legs and a body that wasn't really his.

He followed a tin king with his tin brothers and tin sisters. They all looked at him like they expected him to be something but he wasn't sure of _what_.

He thought that he was maybe comfortable if he dared. Still, a lingering feeling told him it was all a trick. He believed it was called _doubt_.

He admired the men and women who never knew he existed. _(They are so small and fragile and hold so much in their beautiful bodies.)_ Always with something in his chest that felt almost like joy?

One day the tin king summoned the tin man. He said, "There is a human who traded his life for another. Take your brothers and sisters and go fetch him for me. He has a destiny to fulfill." The tin man nodded and then he was gone

He was gone to a place where the young grew old and the old turned to monsters. There the tin man found the human. He had a human face. Scarred and bloody but still holding a, strangely enough, self satisfied smirk.

A human body. Tied to the Earth's core but flying so far away at the same time.

A human mind. Quick and _stubborn_ and seeming to ignore the tin man's every word.

His life shone beyond it all however. A scuffed and tired thing that still managed to _burn_.

He wrapped his tin arms around the human and he was _lost._ Swearing himself to a hurricane the minute he screamed in triumph.

The human with his human eyes stared the tin king down and refused him and his so-called _destiny_.

The human with his human heart loved his brother to where their love brought back and banished a _god_.

The human with his human legs carried his _vices and victories_ until the end of the line when he _finally_ allowed himself the relief of closing his eyes and then once again opening them without a hint of his self hatred hiding within.

The human with his human hands took down a war and pulled the tin man to his feet, although he had been dragged back to _hell in the clouds_ to be restarted.

Although he had been _torn apart_ and stitched back together.

Although he'd been made a god and then stripped to _monster._

Although he'd been dragged down to the bottom of her body and then spat back out by the lake with no memory.

Although his mind had been filled with the _devil's laughter_ and his fist no longer _rose_.

Although he was dragged out of the land of monsters and was instantly restarted with a _purpose_ he only half followed.

Although he _lost_ himself to the land of humans with not even the righteous man to _help him._

Although he regained his grace only to chain himself to the _devil_ so he could just help only to find he had given himself up for **_nothing_**.

And even after all that, humanity was still worth it all because,

The human with his human lips smiled when the tin man kissed him with his lips. They curled up at the corners and opened slightly, a lovely laugh streaming out, _"About time?"_

He didn't taste of sunshine or stardust but rather of beer and too much sugar. They didn't kiss in front of a waterfall or near the Eiffel tower but rather on hood of the human's beloved car and clouds covering the stars and moon.  
It was _perfect_ , though said _human_ would argue that it was hardly romantic _at all._

In the end the tin man was still tin. But he had flesh, heart, mind and _will_. Just like the man he saved those years ago  
The loud and reckless man who loved his brother too much.

But Castiel loved him regardless of that.

(Still, he wished Dean would stop taking away the blankets in the middle of the night. It does get quite _chilly_.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, comment what you thought. It's nice to get feedback,


End file.
